


A Little Fun

by polyskz



Series: 2020 Requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But it's locked and soundproof, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Implied Verse Roles, M/M, Spitroasting, They fuck in the studio, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: Chan hums like he’s thinking. “Is that so baby?”Immediately, Jisung’s fingers stop their steadytap tap tapand his breath hitches. They don’t typically use nicknames around the dorms so Chan knows Jisung understands exactly what he’s getting at.Changbin’s paying attention now as well, having abandoned his phone to look between the two of them with steadily growing interest.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 2020 Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938160
Comments: 22
Kudos: 508





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on CC in response to me opening up requests for a bit as a thank you for 300 followers and to celebrate 900 days with Stray Kids! Requests have been closed, but I hope everyone looks forward to the rest of the requests as well 💖
> 
> Prompt: tiny request; something with 3racha in the studio and somehow maybe jisung is all excited and energetic so chan and changbin think they need to exhaust the baby a bit 🥺✌️ maybe double penetration if u r okay with writing that!!!
> 
> I’m really sorry I didn’t get to add in the double penetration, I just didn’t think it would be all that comfortable in a studio setting. I hope you still like this anyways 🥺

“Wally! I’ve missed you bro!”

Chan watches in amusement as Jisung gives the orange wall situated behind his chair and desk a high-five. Jisung’s been hyper the entire morning, which isn’t unusual as much as it is amusing. He always gets like this right before a comeback, so Chan’s long stopped worrying about Jisung’s alarming amounts of energy. At least this time it’s being used for something innocent and not on a prank like the one Chan’s _still_ finding bits of glitter in his hair from.

“We were just here yesterday, Sungie,” Changbin points out, equally as amused.

Jisung simply shrugs as he flops down in his usual chair, the one furthest from the door. “Can’t a man just miss his wall?”

“Excuse me, that is _my_ wall, not yours,” Chan plays along as he settles into his own chair and starts taking out his laptop.

Jisung gasps. When Chan glances over, sure enough Jisung has a hand over his heart and his eyes are wide and sad. “I thought we had something special, Channie hyung.” He pouts, his lower lip jutting out adorably. “You don’t want to share your wall with me? We can co-parent.”

Before Chan can give in to Jisung’s request - it’s the _pout_ damn it, it’s too cute - Changbin cuts in. “May I remind you about the poor succulent from a few months ago.”

Jisung immediately drops his act to indignantly cry out, “Hey! We agreed not to talk about that!”

Changbin laughs. “If I remember correctly, Chan hyung agreed not to talk about it. You just told me about it and assumed I would agree.”

“Binnie hyung,” Jisung whines, dragging Changbin’s name out for several seconds. Jisung may primarily be a rapper, but Chan’s always been impressed with his ability to hit the highest notes _and_ keep them steady.

“Sungie,” Changbin whines back in exactly the same tone.

They continue to bicker back and forth after that and Chan just laughs as he clicks through the folders on his laptop. They weren’t really planning on working on anything in particular today - with their newest comeback right around the corner, most of their time has been spent dancing and perfecting everything for their first live performance in a few days. But like clockwork and to absolutely no one’s surprise, the three of them managed to carve out some time this morning to work in the studio.

“It’s like even though you’re all married to each other, you’re all equally as married to your studio,” Hyunjin always likes to joke. He isn’t _wrong_ per se, but Chan doesn’t see the harm in losing a few hours of sleep to make more music for their fans. They probably have enough material for the next three albums and that’s not even including whatever they’re inevitably going to come up with between now and the next comeback.

Changbin and Jisung are still squabbling by the time Chan finally finds the folder he’s looking for. Chan snorts to himself. Maybe Hyunjin was onto something with the whole marriage thing; Changbin and Jisung are certainly arguing like an old married couple right now.

“Guys,” Chan calls out once the argument escalates into who has the least swollen face this morning. How they got onto this topic when they started off with plants is beyond Chan, but they don’t have much time. As cute as their silly fight is, they really need to get working before they have to head out to dance practice in a few hours.

Immediately, the studio falls silent. From the reflection of the screen, Chan can see the way both of them are looking at him attentively and he smiles. They may be dorks, but at least they listen well.

Sometimes.

Kind of.

“Sorry to interrupt your little lovers’ spat, but we have songs to work on.”

“You mean we have to work on the song you’re going to accidentally on purpose spoil during your next live?” Jisung teases. Even through the reflection of a screen, Jisung’s smile is beyond cheeky. “The song that’s going to come out a year from now?”

Changbin laughs loudly. The sound of a high-five rings out throughout the tiny studio not even a second later. Chan rolls his eyes, but he isn’t able to hold back his small, fond smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chan responds. “Don’t act so innocent, though, you’ve spoiled more than a few songs, Sungie. And so have you, Binnie. I also remember how giggly and happy _both_ of you were when we were preparing our intro stage for KCON LA last year.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, hyung,” Changbin replies. “Do you, Jisung?”

“Nope, no idea.”

When Chan sighs, it’s exasperated but so incredibly fond and he knows they can tell. “So this song?”

Luckily, for how much shit they give Chan, they know when it’s time to work. The first half hour is spent productively - they’ve fixed up a progression they weren’t happy with in one song, _finally_ figured out what was missing in another one after weeks of racking their brains, and Changbin accidentally tapped out the perfect beat to transition from the verse to the chorus on a third song.

They’re halfway through a brainstorming session for lyrics to layer on top of a beat Chan made the other day when he hears it. It’s low, easily missed between the frantic flipping of notebook paper, the arrhythmic tapping of fingers against a phone screen, and the low hum of the fan in the corner, but Chan’s always been more attuned to the members. Fans always like to tell him he’s the best leader to his absolute embarrassment and the members have taken to saying it as well, but Chan just likes to think he’s observant.

This close to the comeback, everyone is treading the fine line between passing out on the nearest surface and running through the routine _one_ more time even though they’re already functioning on pure muscle memory. Any hour that isn’t spent singing or dancing or rehearsing is spent on outfit fittings, hair touch-ups, interviews, behind the scenes videos, and any other possible schedule management throws at them. Chan likes to think he fares well the weeks before the comeback and his weekly lives are definitely a huge reason for that. Talking to fans every week makes everything worth it.

Jisung, though, is the complete opposite. While normally laid-back and preferring to keep to himself, Jisung’s energy levels go through the roof days before the comeback. He says it’s because he’s excited to show off everything they’ve been working so hard to prepare (and in one particularly memorable instance, said he likes to read fans commenting on how pretty he looks in his new outfits and hairstyles), so Chan has never bothered to question it.

It shouldn’t be as easy as it is for it to all work when Jisung’s a shining beacon of light in the middle of barely-functioning zombies, but like Chan, they’ve all acclimated to Jisung’s habits and preferences. In turn, Jisung’s learned who is and isn’t off-limits. Seungmin’s almost always off-limits unless he comes to Jisung first, at which point Jisung curls up against him like a cat and chatters away. Hyunjin, while easily the most tactile of all of them after Jisung, is entirely dependent on how many hours he’s been awake; he’s more likely to give in and snuggle when he’s sleepy.

Chan and Changbin have never been off-limits.

For a call or a hug or an occasional kiss, Chan and Changbin have made it a point to be there for Jisung no matter what. All eight of them are there for each other, but Chan knows what the three of them have is different. There isn’t a label to it - none of them want to turn the fun they have into something stressful. It’s just fun, plain and simple.

So when Jisung shifts and starts humming a beat different from the one he’s tapping out against his notebook, Chan knows it’s one of _those_ days.

It isn’t that it’s usually quiet when the three of them are together - on the contrary, the people _outside_ the room are lucky the walls are soundproof - but Jisung isn’t normally this loud, either.

Luckily, they’ve all decided on a mutually beneficial solution to the problem.

“Hey, Sungie,” Chan calls out after he saves the track he’s currently working on. He’s learned the hard way that he needs to save songs before they start anything.

Jisung immediately looks up from his notebook to send Chan a sunny smile. “What’s up, hyung? Are you stuck on something? Maybe I can help!”

Chan chuckles, so endlessly endeared by Jisung. Some might find Jisung’s excess energy annoying, but Chan and Changbin never have. The other five members never have, either.

“No, but thank you for the offer. I was just going to say that you seem pretty energetic for eight in the morning on a Friday.”

Jisung’s smile widens, if possible. “Just happy!”

Chan hums like he’s thinking. He spends a few more seconds taking in how adorably happy Jisung looks just because he can. It’s precious. “Is that so baby?”

Immediately, Jisung’s fingers stop their steady _tap tap tap_ and his breath hitches. They don’t typically use nicknames around the dorms - and if they do, they’re more as jokes than anything - so Chan knows Jisung understands exactly what he’s getting at.

Changbin’s paying attention now as well, having abandoned his phone to look between the two of them with steadily growing interest.

For how energetic Jisung’s been all morning, he’s as still as a statue now. Chan’s lips quirk in amusement, but he also won’t do anything until Jisung responds. It’s one of the few rules they have and Chan refuses to let them bypass it.

Jisung gulps, the sound loud in the otherwise completely silent room. The studio isn’t the biggest, but it also isn’t the first time they’ve started something here. They’ve learned a few tricks over the years, that’s for sure.

“Can we, hyung?” Jisung asks. His wide eyes dart to Changbin, who’s now completely focused on Jisung, before flickering back to Chan.

“It’s up to you, baby.”

Jisung shivers. They like to keep the studio on the cooler side to help them focus, but Chan knows that was because of the pet name more than the temperature. Jisung’s always had the cutest reactions out of all of them, it only makes sense it would extend to sexual situations as well.

Biting his lip, Jisung asks, “Do we have time?”

A quick glance at the clock confirms they do, but it isn’t enough to go as long as Changbin sometimes likes to. Chan finds it endlessly endearing how Changbin sometimes likes to take his time when he’s feeling particularly soft and affectionate.

“We do,” Changbin confirms. His voice is already starting to become rough around the edges, more to do with arousal than the multiple recordings they did earlier.

Jisung perks up at the confirmation and looks between the two of them with wide, hopeful eyes. “Please, then? I want to.”

Chan smiles even as his cock takes interest in his shorts. Jisung’s always been eager to please and he has quite a few memories of just _how_ eager Jisung can be. “How do you want us, then?”

“Well first I want kisses.”

Both Chan and Changbin laugh, to which Jisung pouts. Changbin’s the first to move, getting up from his seat and crossing the short distance to where Jisung’s sitting. Changbin may be shorter than Jisung, but right now, as he curls his hands around the arms of the chair and leans over Jisung, his presence is tall enough to fit the building. Chan can barely see Jisung from this angle, but he remedies that quickly by rolling his chair to the side.

Changbin’s whispering something too low for Chan to hear even though he’s less than a foot away, but Jisung must like whatever it is. When Jisung nods with pleading eyes, their faces are close enough for their lips to brush. Changbin cups Jisung’s cheek and then smiles when Jisung leans into the touch with a happy sigh.

Their kiss is chaste yet deep. Changbin’s always been the more romantic out of the three of them and it shows in the way he kisses them. No matter what they’re doing or how fast and sloppy things get, Changbin always kisses like they’re important to him. Even though they don’t have a label, that’s just how Changbin is and Chan and Jisung are okay with it.

“Cute.”

Chan looks back over just in time to see Jisung’s cheeks flare a soft pink.

“Stoooooop,” Jisung whines as he starts to push Changbin’s hands away from him. Changbin merely laughs and kisses Jisung again. Jisung melts into it as he always does, his eyes slipping shut as he arches up for more.

When they finally break apart from each other after progressively longer and dirtier kisses, Chan’s already embarrassing half-hard. But in Chan’s defense, he hasn’t had any alone time in the past month and they’ve had this arrangement for so long now that he’s gotten used to getting off semi-regularly. Living with seven other _very_ attractive people certainly doesn’t make things any easier.

Chan’s brought out of his thoughts by a pair of warm thighs settling around his hips. Before Chan even realizes what he’s doing, his hands are wrapped around a tiny, _tiny_ waist and then there are arms looped around his shoulders.

“Hi baby,” Chan says with a smile.

Jisung’s cheeks are still flushed from his time with Changbin, but they darken even more. “Hi hyung.”

Chan’s eyes travel down from the pretty brown of Jisung’s eyes to his swollen lips. Licking his own lips, Chan glances back up at Jisung for a quick second before he pulls Jisung closer for a kiss. They both sigh into it and some of the tension in Chan’s shoulders releases as their lips move together in a familiar dance. When Chan makes to pull away, Jisung whines and scoots closer for another kiss that Chan happily gives him. Jisung’s always thrived off of being kissed and has never had a problem asking for them from all of the members on and off camera. For as much as they all pretend to not want Jisung’s kisses when there are cameras, they always easily give into Jisung’s wishes behind closed doors. And even sometimes without doors, trading kisses in the living room or kitchen for any of the others to see. They’ve all been caught doing it, but Jisung’s the biggest offender, followed closely by Felix.

Just as Chan tilts his head to deepen the kiss, Jisung shifts again until he’s pressed flush against Chan’s cock. Breaking away with a gasp, Chan tightens his grip on Jisung’s waist to prevent him from moving as he fights to catch his breath.

“You good there hyung?”

Chan weakly glares at Changbin, who looks amused where he’s sitting in his previous chair and casually palming over the bulge in his jeans. “Like you’re any better?”

Changbin shrugs, an air of nonchalance about him that tells Chan he isn’t in a soft mood today. Just as well, Chan thinks. Not only do they not have time, but he’s already feeling a tad desperate. “Never said I wasn’t.”

“This is cute and all, but can we move on?”

Raising an eyebrow, Chan looks Jisung up and down. He was feeling a little soft earlier, but now that’s out the window. “We were nice enough to take a break for you and this is how you repay us?”

Jisung, realizing his mistake, freezes in Chan’s lap save for the widening of his eyes and the parting of his lips. The creaking of the chair catches Chan’s attention, but Jisung must be too far gone already to notice because he jumps when Changbin crowds against his back. Chan has to bite his lip to stifle a groan when Jisung brushes against his dick once more.

Snaking his arms around Jisung’s stomach, Changbin leans down and kisses the side of Jisung’s neck. But even though he’s focusing on Jisung, his words are directed at Chan when he asks, “Should we still let him choose? I don’t think he deserves it anymore.”

Sometimes Chan forgets that Changbin’s equally as able to take control of the situation when they’re together like this. When it’s just the two of them, Changbin becomes soft and pliant and so beautifully willing to please and beg. With Jisung in the mix, it could go either way.

Chan hums. Jisung squirms at the sound, averting his gaze. He must be really desperate today if he’s already this well-behaved.

“I don’t, either. How about this baby.” At the nickname, Jisung perks up and looks at Chan with wide, pleading eyes. God, he’s so cute despite the piercing way he’s staring straight into Chan’s soul. “You can suck me off while Binnie fucks you.”

In the end, no matter what, they’re never going to deprive Jisung of his choice. Changbin may have phrased it to sound that way and Chan may have given the requested position, but it’s up to Jisung if he wants to go through with it or not.

It seems Jisung’s more than okay with what Chan’s offered, though, a moan leaving his puffy lips as he wiggles in place. “ _Yes_ , please I want that. I really, really want that.”

Chan hides his smile by kissing Jisung. He immediately pulls Chan closer, his movements already sloppy and uncoordinated as he licks into Chan’s mouth. With how closely they’re pressed together, Chan feels the back of Changbin’s knuckles brush against his stomach as he snakes a hand up Jisung’s torso. Jisung pulls away from the kiss to gasp, which only further pushes Changbin’s hand against Chan’s nipples. A low moan leaves Chan’s lips and his hips buck up on their own accord when Jisung gasps again and softly whimpers, “C-Changbin hyung.”

Changbin chuckles, the low sound going straight to Chan’s dick. “You’ve always been so sensitive here, I bet we could make you come just from playing with your nipples.”

“ _Please_.”

“Maybe next time,” Chan offers. He doesn’t have the patience to tease Jisung like that today, not when he’s already hard and leaking in his underwear. They still have practice later and Chan stupidly forgot to bring a chance of clothes with him today; he would rather not dance in soiled underwear if he can help it.

Changbin chuckles under his breath, but agrees with one last kiss to Jisung’s neck. But before he can go too far, Chan grabs the front of his shirt and pulls Changbin down into a rough kiss. Jisung squeaks, but they both ignore him in favor of kissing like the world’s going to end. Changbin has the prettiest bottom lip and he lets out the prettiest sound when Chan sinks his teeth into it. He can’t bite too hard since they have to film something after practice, but Changbin’s answering whimper when Chan lightly kisses the irritated spot is still music to Chan’s ears.

Jisung’s eyes are blown with arousal when they break apart. Chan’s confident the same look is mirrored in both his and Changbin’s eyes.

One quick tap on the butt from Chan is all Jisung needs to move into action. Changbin steps away, presumably to grab the lube and a condom from Chan’s bag, and Jisung slides off of Chan’s lap to shimmy his pants and boxers off before dropping to his knees.

“Fuck,” Chan mutters as he runs a hand through Jisung’s hair. The stylists have been letting it grow out recently. It isn’t nearly as long as Hyunjin’s hair, but it’s still long enough that Chan has a decent amount to wrap around his fingers. No matter how many times he sees Jisung in this position, the sheer want in his eyes as he peers up at Chan from under his lashes is always enough to knock him over with arousal.

Jisung’s eyes may be brown, but all Chan sees is desperation.

In Chan’s distracted state, Jisung manages to get his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh - he’s never been the most patient when horny, so it isn’t surprising Jisung didn’t bother fully removing Chan’s clothes. Jisung noses up and over Chan’s hip with a pleased sigh and despite how impatient Chan’s already feeling, he allows Jisung to take his time. He doesn’t know when Jisung started to kiss and nip against their skin before blowing them, but he just did it one day and it made him happy so they’ve indulged. Thankfully, Jisung seems to be just as impatient today since he quickly moves until he’s hovering over Chan’s dick. With a wink, Jisung takes the head of Chan’s dick into his mouth. Sighing at the sudden heat, Chan leans back in his chair and pets through Jisung’s hair as he gets situated.

“Comfy, Sungie?”

Jisung hums, which causes Chan to curse and send Changbin a sharp look. Changbin grins. It’s terribly unfortunate, but he looks so cute that Chan can’t even be mad at him. He’s also completely naked and glowing in the awful fluorescent lights overhead, his cock standing nice and pretty against his stomach. In short, he’s hot as hell, terribly distracting, and completely aware of it based on his tiny smirk. It’s such a shame Changbin has to kneel down - even though sitting in a chair gives him a higher vantage point, the angle won’t be good enough for Chan to watch the mesmerizing way Changbin’s muscles flex and contract when he fucks Jisung. Hopefully once things start calming down, they’ll be able to find time to do this again and Chan can watch.

For now, though, this will have to do.

Chan pets through Jisung’s hair again in encouragement as he slowly works his way down Chan’s length. Between Jisung’s tiny mouth (which the members have always found hilarious because he’s able to fit so much food and, well, cock there) and Chan’s cock, his cheeks bulge obscenely. It’s an awful sight, one that only further serves to turn Chan’s brain to white noise.

“Good job, baby,” Chan praises shakily. Jisung’s mouth is rapidly turning him into an incoherent mess, as it normally does. Jisung may be sweet and cuddly most of the time, but Chan’s never fared well when faced with a horny, pleading Jisung intent on making him come.

Jisung moans in response, his eyelashes fluttering. Chan jerks at the resultant vibrations, a moan leaving both of them when Jisung gags slightly before pulling off.

“Fuck, sorry,” Chan apologizes.

Jisung coughs before licking his lips. His gaze is unwavering as he looks at Chan’s dick like it’s a prize he’s won. “It’s o- fuck!”

“Whoops,” Changbin says innocently.

Chan’s torn between watching Jisung tremble in place and watching Changbin finger Jisung. He and Jisung have spent many hours waxing poetic about how pretty Changbin’s pointed fingers are and how devastatingly perfect they feel inside them, so Chan doesn’t have to imagine how good he’s feeling right now; he already knows.

“Hyung,” Jisung pants.

“Which one?”

Jisung weakly swats at Chan’s thigh, which startles a laugh out of him. “You- no, Changbin- fuck, _both_.”

Changbin coos. “I think we broke him already.”

This time when Chan laughs, it’s just on the edge of cruel. Humiliating. “You had all of that energy earlier and now you’re already this depleted, baby? From a few kisses and being fingered?”

Jisung whimpers as he peers up at Chan with the most devastating expression Chan’s ever seen on him. It’s a good thing he didn’t put on any makeup this morning because it would be ruined. Still, Chan feels a small, subtle pang in his heart when he sees the tears clinging to Jisung’s lashes. No matter how many times Jisung’s cried from pleasure and promised that he likes it, Chan can’t help but worry that he’s gone too far.

Jisung notices, he always does. He may be half out of his mind with pleasure right now, but he notices. When he turns his head and places a gentle kiss to the inside of Chan’s wrist, Chan knows everything’s okay.

With that permission in mind, Chan grabs Jisung’s hair hard enough that he arches with a cry, more tears springing to his lash line. He’s so pretty like this, on his knees and at their mercy.

“Are you done, Binnie?”

Jisung whimpers as he scrambles to find purchase on Chan’s thighs, but Chan only pulls his hair harder in response, a moan falling from Jisung’s lips as his neck arches back.

Changbin hums, the soft sound almost drowned out by Jisung’s moan. “Almost. I’m at three fingers.”

Chan’s cock jerks and he curses from the mental image of Jisung’s rim stretched around Changbin’s fingers. It’s really, _really_ unfortunate he can’t see, but it’s probably for the better. Back during Miroh era, the three of them found themselves alone at the dorm and decided to fool around. Jisung was absolute putty in their hands as they made him come three times; Chan’s only slightly embarrassed to admit he came hard just from touching himself to the sight of Changbin fingering Jisung to completion.

Jisung’s panting louder now, his expressions trading off between scrunching up and slackening. Chan could honestly watch Jisung all day and never get tired of the myriad of expressions he makes when he’s being pleasured.

“Okay,” Changbin announces, a wet squelch following afterwards. Jisung whines in complaint, but Chan distracts him by pulling his hair again.

“Ah! Channie hyung,” Jisung cries. The same tears from earlier are still clinging to his lashes. Chan wipes them away with his thumb, scoffing when Jisung takes the chance to suck his thumb into his mouth.

“You’re really asking for it. The promise of two cocks isn’t enough? You’re still greedy for more?”

Jisung responds by looking at Chan with half-lidded eyes as he takes Chan’s finger far enough into his mouth that it causes him to gag.

Not wanting to reward Jisung, Chan immediately takes his finger out and grips his hair tightly enough that Jisung isn’t able to move. Jisung may have been working out lately, but Chan’s still much stronger than him.

“You’re pushing it, baby,” Chan mutters lowly. The pet name offsets the annoyance he feels, but Chan’s never been able to fully be mean to Jisung when he’s so perfect and pretty in between Chan’s legs. Jisung knows it, too, which is why he constantly pushes the limits. Changbin’s not as easily swayed when he gets into it, but like Chan, he’s equally as weak for a pretty boy between his legs.

The expression on Jisung’s face spells trouble. Despite how quiet he was earlier, they still haven’t managed to break his insolence.

Chan’s suspicions are confirmed when Jisung says, “It’s the only thing being pushed right now since Changbin hyung _still_ isn’t fucking me.”

Chan sees the results of the slap before he even fully understands what happened. Jisung’s eyes roll back into his head and he lets out the loudest moan of the morning. The sight alone is enough for Chan to circle the base of his dick in an effort not to come. He already knows that expression’s going to haunt him the next time he’s getting off.

“I would say I’ll slap you again if you don’t behave,” Changbin starts contemplatively, “but that would just encourage you.”

“If you know what I want, then you should give it to me,” Jisung replies. He wiggles his hips, but Changbin doesn’t rise to the bait this time. Instead, he tears open the condom and makes quick work of putting it on. He’s so damn attractive like this, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he lubes up his cock before gripping Jisung’s hips. The veins in his arms strain as he digs his fingers into the soft skin, but it’s his eyes that make Chan lightheaded. The fire hidden in Changbin’s eyes is reminiscent of the one Chan so often sees on stage, the one that says he’s about to tear the entire building apart with his confidence. Except this time, he’s tearing Jisung apart.

When Changbin starts pushing into Jisung, Chan doesn’t know who he should look at. Both options are far too ruinous. Between the way Changbin throws his head back with parted red lips as he inches in and the way Jisung trembles and moans with tears in his eyes, Chan doesn’t have a chance of surviving. And if he’s already this close, he can only imagine what Jisung must be feeling.

A collective sigh echoes throughout the room when Changbin bottoms out. Sweat is already sticking Changbin’s bangs to his forehead and Jisung looks like he’s seconds away from giving in. Chan himself is overtaken by the sheer arousal building in his body. He hasn’t been touched in what feels like an eternity, yet just watching Changbin and Jisung react to each other has kept him rock hard.

“Hyung.” It takes an embarrassingly long amount of time for Chan to realize he’s the one being spoken to. “Hyung,” Jisung repeats, equally as broken and breathless. He opens his mouth to say something else, but cuts himself off with a soft sound as he squeezes his eyes shut.

It’s alright, Chan knows what he’s asking for anyways.

“Come here,” Chan murmurs as he brings Jisung closer by the hair. Jisung goes willingly, easily, and then Chan’s struck breathless by the sight of Jisung peering up at him, his plush lips centimeters away from the head of his dick. “Go ahead, baby.”

Chan’s reminded of just how hard he is when Jisung flicks his tongue against his slit and his hips jerk as precum leaks from the head. Chan’s never questioned how good Jisung is with his mouth, but _God_ does it feel good to finally have Jisung’s mouth on him again.

Jisung quickly picks up where he left off, humming happily as he kisses his way from Chan’s balls to his cockhead. He’s teasing, as he always is, but just as Chan’s about to reprimand him, his pretty lips part and then he’s taking Chan all the way down until his lips meet stubble. Just because Chan hasn’t been getting any lately doesn’t mean he skips out on routines, alright. It’s always better to be prepared.

It’s takes everything Chan has not to just take a hold of Jisung’s hair and fuck into Jisung’s warm, waiting mouth. Chan isn’t a barbarian, he’s at least going to wait until Jisung gives him the go ahead. There are days where Jisung likes to stay in control and there are days when Jisung likes to lay there and take it. Chan isn’t entirely sure what kind of day today is - he _probably_ should’ve asked before Jisung’s mouth was full of cock, but oh well - so he’ll just have to wait and see.

Surprisingly, Changbin’s the first one to crack.

“Sungie.” The word cracking halfway through gives away how far gone Changbin already is, but Chan doesn’t blame him. Having fucked Jisung a number of times, he knows how good Jisung feels wrapped around him. “Can I move, baby?”

Jisung melts and Chan’s right along there with him. Changbin may be the most romantic, but he doesn’t often use pet names. That’s more Chan’s thing. So to hear him use it means that he’s closer than Chan originally thought.

Instead of answering verbally, Jisung shifts his hips back with a whine. Changbin swears under his breath - Chan suspects Jisung probably clenched around him, too, he always loves to mess with them like that - before slowly pulling out. Jisung follows the motion, pulling off until he’s flicking his tongue over the spot just under the head of Chan’s dick that makes him see stars.

“Fuck,” Chan gasps out as he hunches over slightly. His grip on Jisung’s hair has to be more painful than pleasurable at this point, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, he seems to revel in the pain, moaning and groaning around Chan like there’s nowhere else he would rather be.

“Pull off, Sungie,” Changbin commands. Chan looks up in confusion only to find that Changbin’s teeth are gritted in a visible effort of holding himself back.

Jisung’s just as confused, but pulls off as requested. “What’s wrong? Oh _fuck_.”

Changbin fucked back into Jisung so hard that _Chan_ swears he felt it. It takes a few seconds for Chan to understand, but once he does, he makes a mental note to thank Changbin later. Jisung’s always been a biter - that wouldn’t have gone well for Chan if his cock was still in Jisung’s mouth.

As Changbin starts to build up a pace, a steady stream of incoherent words and noises leave Jisung’s lips like a prayer. He sounds wrecked, overwhelmed in the best way possible, and while Chan is loath to put a stop to it, he’s selfish enough to want to have Jisung’s mouth to himself for a bit.

Trying not to sound as desperate as he feels, Chan calls Jisung’s name. Changbin continues to fuck Jisung at an increasingly quick pace, but Jisung seems to thankfully hear his desperation and opens his mouth for Chan to push into.

Chan groans when Jisung starts bobbing his head at the same pace Changbin’s fucking him with. It’s messy from the start, too much spit and too much tongue, but Chan doesn’t care. Jisung’s mouth and tongue are godsends. Jisung rapidly switches between flattening his tongue over the prominent vein running along the underside of Chan’s cock and lightly scraping his teeth over the shaft. It’s driving Chan insane. He can barely keep up with Jisung, he doesn’t understand how Jisung’s able to focus on both of them when he’s being rocked by the force of Changbin’s thrusts. Then again, Jisung’s always been good at multitasking.

The next thrust shunts Jisung so far forward that he gags, his throat constricting around Chan’s length. Chan’s resultant moan cracks halfway through when Jisung stays where he is and swallows.

“Fuck, Sungie,” Chan pants. He’s trembling just as badly as Jisung is and he can feel beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. Jisung responds by blinking his large doe eyes up at Chan and swallowing one more time. Chan curses so loudly that he’s sure the soundproofing won’t be strong enough to conceal it. “I’m close, baby. So close, you’re doing so well.”

Aided by Changbin’s thrusts and the praise, Jisung settles into the perfect rhythm. Every time Changbin pulls out, Jisung pulls off of Chan as well. And when Changbin fucks back in, Jisung lets himself be pushed forward down Chan’s cock. Which means whenever Jisung moans, Chan feels it along his entire length.

It only takes a few more rounds of this before Chan starts to feel a familiar warmth pooling in his gut. Pulling Jisung’s hair with urgency, Chan croaks out, “Sungie. Baby. Pull off.”

Jisung allows his head to be maneuvered, Chan’s cock falling from his lips with a slick sound. He’s even more ruined than before, his cheeks and lips the same dangerous shade of red. His tears must have spilled over at some point because there are dried streaks running over his puffy cheeks and his eyes have a wet sheen to them.

“Hyung,” Jisung croaks out. It sounds like he’s gone days without water. Chan already knows the members are going to comment about it later, but he doesn’t care right now. “On my face, please hyung, please.”

Chan’s cock gives a pathetic twitch at those words.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Chan mutters, but he would have to be an idiot to deny both Jisung and himself of the request. Taking hold of his cock, Chan starts stroking himself at a quick pace. The glide is nice and smooth thanks to Jisung, his hand practically flying over his length. Changbin sounds like he’s close as well, tiny high-pitched whines and moans slipping past his lips at irregular intervals.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jisung practically screams. More tears spring to his eyes as he rocks back to meet Changbin’s thrusts, but his eyes remain trained on Chan.

Both Chan and Changbin curse.

“He’s so tight,” Changbin pants.

Chan’s hips buck wildly when he thinks about how tight and perfect Jisung always feels around him. For a brief second, Chan imagines it’s Jisung around him instead of his hand. Everything peaks when Chan meets Changbin’s gaze, bright and beautiful and blazing, like he’s the one Changbin’s fucking right now instead of Jisung. Arching his back so far he swears it’s a miracle it doesn’t snap, Chan comes across his hand and Jisung’s face. Most of it lands on his cheeks, but a decent amount lands on Jisung’s lips, the white such a pretty, pretty contrast against the red of his skin.

Chan flops back onto his chair, panting. Changbin’s even more frantic now, his grip bruising enough to turn Jisung’s skin white where he’s gripping.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jisung chants. White drips from his face and onto the carpet. “Hyung please!”

Chan doesn’t know who he’s calling for, but Changbin takes care of it before Chan can even think to move. Wrapping a hand around Jisung, Changbin leans over Jisung’s back until his lips are centimeters from Jisung’s ear. This close, Chan hears Changbin loud and clear.

“Come for hyungs, Sungie.”

Jisung’s entire body seizes up and he comes with a loud, “Fuck!”

Through his haze, Chan desperately hopes most of his release landed on Changbin’s hand. They’ve had to clean cum from the carpet before and it was _not_ fun.

Changbin presses his forehead to Jisung’s shoulder as he continues to piston in and out of him. Chan reaches a shaky hand out and runs it through Changbin’s hair. Changbin moans softly at the touch.

“Come, Binnie. Show me how good you are.”

As if he were waiting for the permission, Changbin tips over the edge as well, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Jisung moans weakly, but rocks back against Changbin with small movements to draw it out for Changbin. 

Eventually, Changbin relaxes against Jisung, causing Jisung to grunt against the additional weight.

Breathless, Jisung wheezes, “A little help?”

Chan chuckles. Moving is hard when he feels like he’s floating on a cloud, but Chan manages. After pulling up his underwear and pants, Chan gets up on shaky legs and walks around until he’s standing behind them. Changbin grumbles unhappily when Chan grabs a hold of his waist and pulls him back until he slips out of Jisung, but he stops complaining when Chan kisses his cheek in apology. Jisung collapses onto his side with a groan, yelping when Chan smacks his ass on his way to his bag.

“Hey!”

“Free real estate,” Chan replies in English as he wipes his hand off on one of his spare towels. He saw the phrase on social media a few days ago and found it hilarious once he figured out what it meant.

“Huh?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Chan promises as he settles down in front of Jisung. Gently, he pulls Jisung in a sitting position and starts to wipe his face and stomach down with the towel he retrieved from his bag. When he finishes wiping between Jisung’s legs, he kisses Jisung slowly and softly, smiling when Jisung giggles into it.

Once Jisung’s taken care of, Chan turns towards Changbin, who looks surprised to be on the receiving end of Chan’s attention. Chan tuts softly. “I didn’t forget you, Binnie baby.”

Changbin flushes at the nickname, but doesn’t protest when Chan takes off the condom and brings him in for equally slow and soft kisses.

For a few minutes, they sit there on the studio floor in a mess of limbs. Jisung’s managed to situate himself so he’s draped over both Chan _and_ Changbin’s laps, the both of them carding fingers through his hair. His cheeks are still flushed and his hair is going to need a lot of work to make it not look like he was just fucked, but he’s absolutely glowing. Chan can’t help but lean down for a kiss that Jisung easily returns. Chan kisses Changbin as well and when they pull apart, Chan swears he’s blinded by just how radiant he looks.

They’ll have to get up and get dressed soon, but for now, as Chan watches Changbin and Jisung giggle their way through multiple kisses, Chan simply lets himself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 💕
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
